Shout up to the Sky
Shout up to the sky is the 11th track from Echizen Ryoma's album Ryoma. Lyrics Kanji= まぶしいほど晴れた空に 俺は少し目を細めた あの日開いた向こう側の 輝きに似てきれいさ ねぇ俺と　もう少し　行ってみない? よろしく OK? yourself 怖がる暇などないさ　走り抜けろ 何千年も前から　繋がる俺のルーツが 「まだまだだね」って笑いかけている 余裕のsmiling 見せつけてさ 限界なんてNO, Thank Youさ 高まる胸の温度が またゾクゾクと俺を喜ばせる 届け　どこまでも高く to the sky 伸ばした手の隙間に見た 夕陽に染まる空の色 あの日この目に焼き付いた 景色が見えた気がした そう俺が　思うまま　行ってみよう よろしく OK? myself 誰も見たことない空　超えてみせろ 何千年も前から　繋がる俺のルーツが 「もっと強くなりたい!」叫んでる 本能のcrying 響かせてさ 限界なんてNO, Thank Youさ 噴き出しそうな熱さが またゾクゾクと俺を昂ぶらせる 燃やせ　誰よりも赤く to the sky 何千年も前から　繋がる俺のルーツが 「まだまだだね」って笑いかけている 余裕のsmiling 見せつけてさ 限界なんてNO, Thank Youさ 高まる胸の温度が またゾクゾクと俺を喜ばせる 届け　どこまでも高く to the sky |-| Romaji= Mabushi hodo hareta sora ni Ore wa sukoshi me wo hosometa Ano hi aita mukougawa no Kagayaki ni nite kirei sa Nee ore to mou sukoshi itte minai? Yoroshiku OK? Yourself Kowagaru hima nado nai sa hashirinukero Nanzen nen mo mae kara tsunagaru ore no roots ga Madamadadane te waraikakete iru Yoyu no sumairingu misetsukete sa Genkai nante NO, thank you sa takamaru mune no ondo ga Mata zokuzoku to ore wo yorokobaseru Todoke doko made mo takaku to the sky Nobashita te no sukima ni mita Yuhi ni somaru sora no iro Ano hi kono me ni yakitsuita Keshiki ga mieta ki ga shita Sou ore ga omou mama itte miyou Yoroshiku OK? Myself Dare mo mitakotonai sora koete misero Nanzen nen mo mae kara tsunagaru ore no roots ga Motto tsuyoku naritai! Saken deru Honno no crying hibika sete sa Genkai nante NO, thank you sa fukidashi souna atsusa ga Mata zokuzoku to ore wo takabura seru Moyase dare yori mo akaku to the sky Nanzen nen mo mae kara tsunagaru ore no roots ga Madamadadane te waraikakete iru Yoyu no sumairingu misetsukete sa Genkai nante NO, thank you sa takamaru mune no ondo ga Mata zokuzoku to ore wo yorokobaseru Todoke doko made mo takaku to the sky |-| English= The dazzling sunny sky I squinted my eyes a bit That day, the other side that I opened It sparkled beautifully Hey, want to try going a bit further with me? Be nice OK? Yourself There is no time to be afraid, run through it My roots lead to thousands of years ago "Mada mada dane" I say while laughing And showed a relaxing smile NO thank you my limits, my chest heats up Again I'm excited and delighted To reach anywhere to the sky Looking through the gaps of my outstretched hand The setting sun dyed the colour of the sky On that day I burned that scene into my eyes Seeing that landscape lifts me up While I thought that I went Be nice OK? Myself Showing myself the sky beyond noone has seen before My roots lead to thousands of years ago I shouted "I want to be stronger!" And unconsciously crying sounds were heard Limit NO thank you, the heat spewing out I got excited again and tried to climb Burn more than anyone to the sky My roots lead to thousands of years ago "Mada mada dane" I say while laughing And showed a relaxing smile NO thank you my limits, my chest heats up Again I'm excited and delighted To reach anywhere to the sky Navigation Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics